date_a_livefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Vizard6991/Kurumi going Inverse Theory
This theory is the result of an on and off disscusion I've had with Sky. So credit goes to him/her for giving me this idea. One of the common asked questions on DAL, is the manner in which Kurumi will go inverse. Since this theory is so intuative, I will be taking alot of things as given even if they haven't been proven in the series yet. 1. The First Spirit is still alive, but depowered because of the Spacequake 30 years ago. This is to avoid the paradox of Kurumi actually killing the first Spirit. Since without the first, Kurumi would have never gotten her powers to begin with. 2. Kurumi will find a way to travel back in time without "eating Shido". I will explain this later. 3. Full powered spirits can resist other spirit's powers, but sealed spirits are effected by other spirit's powers to a degree. A example in the story would be Miku's brainwashing. 4. Time travel works on the multiverse theory in this setting. There is no fixed point in time, anything is fair game as being a consequenses of messing around with the flow of time. 4.1 Multiverse theory states that there are an infinite number of worlds out there that run parallel to each other. Each representing a different possablility. Think of an infinite number of parallel cars that are also parallel to other lines of parallel cars. The more a world represents another one, the closer the two are to each other. So jumping to a parallel world may not cause your surroundings to change that much.The parallel worlds run parallel to each other, they typically never interact. The only way for them to interact is through time travel. You see, Kurumi doesn't just travel through time, she travels through space-time. Any time she time jumps, she ends up in a parallel world with a different possability outcome. Hence while volume one was called Tohka Dead End. Shido cannot complete the game {story} with the current timeline. The clones are actually parallel world selves to each other. They are all connected, and the connection for each clone is only momentrarily broken when one clone dies. But as Kurumi fireworks has proven, the connection of a dead clone can be restored given enough time. This is a key point for later. 4.5 The only one's immune to the time travel effects are the one's traveling through time (since they would be temporally displaced {outside of time} at that moment) and other spirits. Remember how the sealed spirits regained their memories of Origami after a while? This could give a reason to why Phantom may remember the orignal timeline in the new one. 5. Spacequakes can also magnify in size, when two spirits collide with equal power. Vol 4, has already proved that the more powerful one would causes that spacequake to cancel out the other one. First, Kurumi will find a way to travel back in time. I'm currently thinking something regarding Wescott's inverse technology. It would make her go partially inverse, not fully yet, but enough to travel back in time. It could also be another way, just any method that would be used to kickstart the time travel without axing Shido off. Heck, she could be sutbly steal some Mana from him everytime they meet. She did that when she sent him back to 5 years ago, so I guess it's possiable. Or, she could do something that puts all the other charachter (Shido and Tohka exculded) into a coma, by absorbing their powers. Anything is possiable. She would go back in time to when the First Spirit firsted appeared. The result of their two powers colliding (Kurumi must be massive since she made the time jump) caused the first spacequake in Euroasia. This is the event that caused the First Spirit's powers to be scattered into the sephira crystals. Kurumi is shocked to see this happen, and tries to calm herself down by returning to the present. Only to find out that everyone she knew has become ret-gone (wiped out of existence) because of her actions. Horrfied by her actions, she falls into despair, and inversed. Not bad huh, but becuase all of her clones are connected. Every single one of her clones {parallel selves} also goes inverse. EVERY SINGLE ONE. FOR EVERY PARALLEL WORLD KURUMI. Everyone is ret-gone. Or so Kurumi thought? Shido and maybe Tohka (lead girl previleges) had actually followed her back in time and ended up in Japan 30 years ago. Japan isn't part of the main continent so, they weren't killed in the spacequake. Being in the past, they aren't yet effected by the time paradox yet. But just like Back to the Future, they notice that they are slowly starting to fade away. Faced with this overwhelming situation of despair, how will Shido respond? By using the most haxed ability in any video game: NEW GAME PLUS. Kurumi time jump had caused numerous warps in time and space. Enough that there were gateways opened up to other parallel worlds at differnt parts of the timeline. Shido rationalizes this to himself. There is still a Kurumi out there that hasn't been inversed yet, the Kurumi from before she got her powers. If he can prevent Kurumi from receving her powers in another world, then all the inverse kurumis will dissapear, since they are all connected to each other. Will this work? FInd out in the next volume {Kurumi Paradox} of this incredibly detailed fan fic I'm apparently writing? Category:Blog posts